Save the Berry Farm
by darraq
Summary: When a berry farm in Elwood City is going to be closed down to make way for a new resort, the kids, with the help of some new friends, must help the workers keep the farm open. Also, Marina hangs out with Buster after her inseparable best friend is away for spring break, but later, there is a feeling for more than friendship between the two...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_NOTES: This story was originally published in 2017 on another account, and is more updated from the original one._

_This is also a crossover with Sesame Street because a few minor Muppet characters appear here._

It was a beautiful day in the town of Elwood City. We zoom in past the World's End Park, the Mill Creek, the Mill Creek Mall, and the Elwood City Science Museum,  
to an average-looking two story red house. Outside, there was a blonde-haired red monster woman with glasses and a yellow coat with a red monster boy looking outside  
on their porch. The monster with blonde hair is Kerry Monster, and the red monster boy is her son, Murray. It was the morning of Friday, March 10. Kerry was worried  
about her son because since they moved away from New York City to Elwood City, he hasn't really done anything but watch television since they got there. Murray was  
really sad about this move, because it meant he had to leave his friends/co-workers behind. As Murray was walking around the porch, Kerry talked to him about getting  
outside...

Kerry: Murray, I know this is a different change, but it would be good for you to get out and see the city.

Murray thought about this, and his mother did have a point. He hadn't gotten to see Elwood City yet. But he didn't know if he was brave enough to do it...

Murray: (sad) Mommy, I just don't know if anyone would like me. When we lived back in New York on Sesame Street, I was happy. Also I had to leave all my friends  
behind... including Ovejita...  
Kerry: Murray, believe me, it was hard for me to leave Sesame Street, too. I also didn't want to leave, either. However, the producers decided to discontinue your  
segments to save money, and I could find another job that paid as well as yours, so I didn't have a choice. Also, I asked Rosita to take care of Ovejita back in  
New York, and she'll come visit you soon. But, were in a new town now, and I really think you should go out and explore it. I also think you could make some new friends.

Murray realized his mother was correct, that he _could_ make new friends in Elwood City, and could start a second life here...

Murray: (happy) Mommy, I'm now willing to give it a try!

Kerry was proud of her son.

Kerry: That's good to hear! Now, Murray, today is, March 10th. According to the news report, spring break for school in Elwood City starts this afternoon.  
You had 2 weeks to get adjusted to this move, and after spring break is over, you'll be going back to school. Today, I'll find you a school that can enroll  
you in after spring break ends. Now go outside, and have fun.

Murray nodded, and then walked off the porch, and around the block.

Murray: It definitely feels different living in a new town.

A little while later, Murray saw something interesting: An old run down farm up ahead.

Murray: Wow, a farm! Maybe they have lots of animals there.

He then walked into the farm, to see that inside, it was a store. A platypus worker noticed Murray and walked over to him.

Worker: Hello, there! Welcome to the Elwood City Berry Farm. How may I help you?  
Murray: Wait, what? This is a berry farm? You mean there's no farm animals here or anything?  
Worker: No, I'm sorry. You have to go to the countryside to see a real farmhouse.  
Murray: Oh.  
Worker: By the way, my name is Will Blight, and those are my partners, Jeff Proctor, (points to a porcupine worker) and Janice Rhinestone. (points to a elephant worker)

Will brought out the other workers to meet Murray.

Murray: My name is Murray Monster, and I just moved here from New York City.  
Jeff: Brilliant!  
Janice: Amazing!  
Will: Murray, do you have anything to do tomorrow?  
Murray: No, I don't think so. Not right now.  
Will: How would you like a free tour of the berry farm?  
Murray: Really?  
Will: Sure. We don't get to give tours a lot because were too busy trying to keep this place open. But you made an impression on me, that I think you should know how  
big this farm was. Be here at 10:00 tomorrow morning for the tour. See you then!  
Murray: Okay, goodbye everybody!

Murray then walked back home. After Murray goes back inside, a silver limo passes by his house. This limo belonged to a building company that was in the edge of town.  
The land developer Jackson Merrill, a raccoon, wearing a business suit, has his sights set on the berry farm, on the berry farm, hoping to turn it into a resort and restaurant.  
His other crew members, who were cheetahs, were also on board with this.

Jackson: This area, I feel, doesn't seem to be getting a lot of visitors lately.  
Crew Member #1: How could we make that area into a popular attraction?  
Crew Members #2/#3/#4: Yeah?

After a while of thought, Jackson had an idea.

Jackson: We could buy the berry farm and build the resort and restaurant in its place. But we have to make a deal with the owner, and after it happens, we'll have to  
tear down the farm and pull its bushes from the area for it to happen.  
Crew Member #2: How do we do that?  
Jackson: We can only give the owner a cheap amount for the land, because of economy issues. Hopefully I can convince to workers to have the owner sell us the farm for  
that amount.

The building company limo drove off, while Jackson and the crew members were thinking about what to do with the situation. Meanwhile, on another side of town, a school, Lakewood Elementary had just  
rung the final bell. Arthur Read was walking home with his two best friends, Buster Baxter, and Francine Frensky.

Arthur: (excited) I can't wait to decide what I'm going to do for a whole week off! (disappointed) Unfortunately, we also have to do homework, too. Mr. Ratburn said  
to write an essay about what to do on spring break.  
Buster: There's lots of things I like to do on spring break: Watch TV, go to the movies, go to the Sugar Bowl for ice cream...  
Arthur: We pretty much do all that stuff.  
Francine: How about we play at the park. Let's play soccer, in case there are upcoming games we have to compete in after spring break that get scheduled.  
Arthur: We also do stuff like that as well. Listen, Buster, Francine, we need to do something big on our week off! Something that would be one of the greatest things  
we have ever done.  
Buster: Arthur's right. We need to do something really epic.  
Francine: I agree. Let's go decide separately what big thing we can do!

The three friends parted ways and then headed back to their homes. A gray rabbit, their classmate, Alex Barrington, walked them walk off.

Alex: (sadly) It's too bad everybody in class doesn't have to do a week-long job alongside their father on spring break because maybe I wouldn't feel so  
disappointed.

Alex then walked home, when he saw Murray, walked past his house. Alex inspected the monster from the stairwell, before running up to him.

Alex: (shouts) Wait! (Murray stops walking) That can't be? (inspects Murray again, a little closer) Murray? Is that you?  
Murray: Who are you? (looks at Alex closer) Alex Barrington? (Alex nods. Murray then hugs him.) It's so good to see you again?  
Alex: (returning the hug) You too, Murray. So what are you doing here in Elwood City? Are you and Ovejita filming a new segment for Sesame Street?  
Murray: Firstly, I live here now. And secondly, no. Unfortunately, my segments were discontinued by the producers by the TV executives to save money.  
Ovejita still is appearing on Sesame Street as a bit player. My mommy left her with Rosita because she's bilingual, which means she can speak both  
English and Spanish, and because Ovejita speaks Spanish, she can communicate with her. Believe me, I hardly get so upset at anything before the producers  
had cut my segments.  
Alex: Your segments are the main reason why I watched Sesame Street when I had days off from school! I'm really sorry about what happened to you.  
Murray: Thank you.  
Alex: However, it's great that you are living here in Elwood City, because now I can see you guys right in person, instead of just on the TV. Where is  
your house?  
Murray: Believe is or not, Alex, my new house is right there. (points to the red house)  
Alex: That's right next to my house. (points to a average-looking gray two story house, which is next to the pink house) I can't believe it. (smiles) We're  
going to be neighbors! To think that this week was going to be bad, but with you becoming my new neighbor, it might not be so bad after all.  
Murray: (laughs) How would getting a week off of school be a bad thing. You wouldn't have to get up early or do any homework.  
Alex: Well, I have to work with my new at the berry farm near my house throughout all of my spring break to learn responsibility, starting tomorrow morning. Also, I  
still have to do homework. My teacher assigned all of us to write an essay of what we did over our spring break.  
Murray: Are you and your daddy working at the Elwood City Berry Farm?  
Alex: Yes, that's the one.  
Murray: I went there a while ago. The folks there invited me over for a tour tomorrow morning.  
Alex: That's terrific. Me and my father will start to work there tomorrow, so I'll be there as well.

Kerry walks by and sees the two kids together.

Kerry: Making new friends, Murray?  
Murray: (sees his mother) Oh, hi, Mommy. Yes, this is my new friend, Alex. However, we've previously met each other before today.  
Kerry: Alex, how did you previously meet Murray?  
Alex: Well, when me and my parents were on vacation in New York City last year, the TV show Sesame Street was having a contest on the character Murray Monster.  
(points to Murray) It was a question survey which I ended up being the winner for getting all the answers right and for getting my entry to the show the fastest.  
For winning, I got to appear in Murray's segments: first I appeared in "What's the Word on the Street" where I was showing Murray the word "tire", and also assisted  
by bringing a car tire on the segment as well. In addition, I appeared on "Murray has a Little Lamb" where I was learning to build blocks in the building school segment with his pet lamb Ovejita. Later, Murray, Ovejita, and I had lunch at a restaurant. We talked together, and we soon became fast friends on that day.  
Murray: I remember that! That was one of the best days I had on Sesame Street.  
Kerry: Well, Murray, we better get ready for dinner. There's a fast food restaurant we passed by on the way here. You can see your new friend tomorrow. It was very  
nice meeting you, Alex.  
Alex: Nice meeting you too, Mrs. Monster.

Alex and Murray then went back to their houses, and spent the rest of the day with their families.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday, March 11. At a brown house in Elwood City, Prunella Deegan and her family, sister Rubella, and mother Wanda were packing their things in suitcases.  
At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

Prunella: Who is it?  
Voice Outside: (scary voice) It's the curse of the Tickling Claw!  
Prunella yelps out in fear.  
Voice Outside: (laughing) I'm just kidding! It's just me, Marina!

Prunella opened the door to see her best friend, Marina Datillo, who is blind and was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses.

Marina: Notice anything different about me, Prunella?  
Prunella: (smiles, and looks at Marina, and thinks for a moment) Could it be that you're wearing a pair of sunglasses?  
Marina: (laughs) Yes, I am. My mom bought these for me, and she also told me to wear these when I'm outside, because she thinks I'm sensitive to light. (a little embarrassed) You don't think I look silly with them on, do you?  
Prunella: (smiling) You look just fine with them on, Marina.  
Marina: (relieved) Thank you, Prunella. So, both our schools are closed for spring break. What do you want to do first? Read some Henry Skreever books, do some yoga, maybe go to the movies?  
Prunella: (sad) Oh, I forget to call you. I'm sorry, Marina, but my family and I will be busy for the whole spring break. We have to go to another side of town for important business affairs.  
Marina: (also sad) You're going to be busy for the whole spring break?  
Prunella: Yes, but don't worry. Today is Saturday, the 11th, and we'll be back next Saturday, the 18th. We'll do a lot of those things then, and more.  
Marina: (hugging Prunella) Good luck, and please tell me about your family's week with business affairs turned out.  
Prunella (hugs Marina back) I will, but please do try to have some fun while I'm gone?  
Marina: I'll definitely try. Goodbye.  
Prunella: Goodbye.

Marina then walked away from Prunella's house and went back home. Meanwhile, Murray was on his way to the Elwood City Berry Farm. After walking down the road, he  
reached the farm. He was greeted by the workers of the berry farm.

Will: Greetings, Murray!  
Jeff: Salutations!  
Janice: Welcome!  
Alex: Murray! Glad you came here! (points to a taller rabbit) This is my father, Vincent.  
Vincent: Good morning, Murray. Great to meet you.  
Murray: Good morning, Mr. Barrington. So what do you and Alex do here?  
Vincent: Well, Alex will bag the groceries that people buy and I will ring up the checkout counter. Unfortunately, this will be the only week that Alex and I will be  
working here, because this farm will be closed down after spring break is over.  
Murray: Wait, what do you mean that the berry farm is going to be closed down?  
Alex: Don't worry about it. We'll tell you about it later. Right now, your tour is starting!

The Elwood City Berry Farm is just starting the tour. Murray gets ready for it.

Will: Welcome to the Elwood City Berry Farm tour. Murray, we will do our best to make this tour fun for you, since we don't usually do them. (Will and Murray walk to  
the store area) This is where we sell many of our fruits and vegetables to our customers who come here. However, our most popular product here is our berries. (shows a  
shelf filled with boxes with berries) Now, let's go outside where Janice is waiting. (they go outside) Janice, tell him how we make smoothies.  
Janice: We have a lot of blenders here that you could to mix up different kinds of berries to make juice. Would you want a free sample, Murray? (Murray nods)  
Janice poured the smoothie into a paper cup for Murray. He then took a sip, then drank all of the smoothie.  
Murray: Tasty! Yummy! (smiles)  
Janice: I see you like it. (Murray nods again) We don't crush berries with our feet here.  
Will: Let's go to the bushes now to see Jeff. (they walk to the bushes) Jeff, tell them about these berries.  
Jeff: These bushes are very special to us. They each grow one kind of berry. (points to each berry bush) Over there is the strawberry bush, over there is the blueberry  
bush, over there is the raspberry bush, and we have more berry bushes over yonder, (points to other bushes) blackberries, boysenberries, gooseberries, we've got  
practically each kind of berry here! Would you try one of our berries, Murray? (Murray nods once again) Jeff gives Murray a strawberry. Murray then tastes the  
strawberry. He then looked up to Jeff with a satisfied smile.  
Murray: Delicious!  
Jeff: Glad you like it!  
Will: This concludes our berry tour. Please walk back with me to the berry farm.  
Will and Murray then walk back to the berry farm. Murray had a question to ask the farm workers.  
Murray: Why are you guys closing the berry farm down? These are the best berries I ever had!  
Will: Well, we've been having money problems recently. This farm used to be very popular.  
Jeff: Yes, our berries were once popular in other markets. However, we've had other competitors. Before we knew it, our berries were being pulled out of stores.  
Janice: In addition, we can't just keep this place open with the economy rising. It's hard to continue paying rent.  
Murray: (disappointed) Well, I'm sorry about this. I just wish there was something I could do to help.  
Murray then said goodbye to the farm workers, then walked out of the berry farm and walked home, then thought about what to do to save the berry farm.  
Murray: These were the best berries I've ever tasted! Plus, all these berry bushes: strawberry, blueberry, blackberry, boysenberry, gooseberry, raspberry-

Murray then thought of an idea...

Murray: I need to get some new and old friends to campaign to keep the berry farm open. With some help, I could show the farm workers that the farm is just too  
important to give up, and also help regain its popularity. I'll need to research some history about the farm, plus I need people to help me convince the workers that  
many folks just need to taste the berries to show the farm workers that people still love the berries.

Murray decided to spend the rest of his day making picket signs and do some research on his computer, then at the end of the day, he decided to go to bed and think  
about what to do the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday, March 12. Arthur and his friends were taking a walk around the park. The park was a lovely place to be on this day. After the kids finished walking,  
Arthur and Francine decided to go to the Elwood City Library to read books. Buster, however, decided to stay at the park for a little while longer...

Buster: You guys go to the library, and I'll catch up with you later.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Francine: Meet us at the Sugar Bowl.  
Buster: On spring break, the park is just too nice to leave. I don't think it can get any better.

Buster then saw Marina walking through the park as well. However, he noticed that she was walking alone, without her friend Prunella. Buster then decided to talk to her.

Buster: (walks over to Marina and touches the back of her shoulder) Hello, Marina.  
Marina: (stops walking, and hears Buster) Hi, Buster.  
Buster: I don't know much about you, but don't you usually hang out with Prunella all the time, since you two are nearly inseparable, especially on a week off of school.  
Marina: (sadly) Oh, Prunella and her family are on another side of town to do important business affairs for the week. I definitely want her and her family to have a good time  
over there, but I really don't have anyone to hang out with.

Buster then felt sorry for Marina after hearing that. He thought of something he could do to cheer her up.

Buster: Marina, if it makes you feel better, I would like to invite you to hang out with me and my friends today.  
Marina: (smiling) That would be very nice of you, Buster.  
Marina then took Buster's hand, and they walked towards the Sugar Bowl, where they would meet Arthur and Francine. The two were sitting in the Sugar Bowl, waiting for Buster. However, they were surprised to see who walked in with him.  
Arthur/Francine: Marina?  
Marina: Hi, Arthur, Francine, it definitely has been a while since we've met.  
Arthur: Yes, it has.  
Francine: Where's Prunella, your friend you usually spend most of your time with?  
Buster: She's on a little vacation, so Marina will be hanging out with us today.

The Sugar Bowl Waitress soon went to their table and asked the kids what they would like to order. All of them ordered a ice cream milkshake. While having their shakes,  
the kids socialized with each other, but Buster and Marina were the ones who talked the most together. Soon the gang headed home, but Marina stopped Buster by grabbing his hand,  
because she had something to say to him...

Marina: Thank you, Buster, I had a great time with you.  
Buster: I'm glad you had fun, Marina. Would you like to do it again sometime?  
Marina: I would like to.

Buster and Marina then parted ways. Meanwhile, Arthur was heading to his house. His father, David was about to make dinner. However, he wanted to show Arthur something  
that was very important in the newspaper...

David: Arthur, there's an important article in the newspaper that I think you should read.

Arthur then took the newspaper from David, and read it for a while until he noticed an important article in the newspaper. The article was called_ "Elwood City Berry_  
_Farm Closing Down_" He read more information about it, how the farm would closed down after the spring break is over because they didn't have much more money to keep  
the farm open.

Arthur: (disappointed) Wow, I never thought something like this could happen. (To his family, who are all sitting in the living room watching TV) Do you all remember  
went we all visited there?

Arthur's mother Jane, remembered one memory at the Elwood City Berry Farm:

_Flashback:_

Jane: (with a case of blueberries) These blueberries remind me of how great my father's farm was, before it had to hand it off to one of his friends in the country when he had Alzheimer's disease.

David also remembered a memory on the berry farm.

_Flashback:_

David: (with a case of raspberries) These raspberries could taste great in a new mixed berry pie I'm making!

Even D.W. Arthur's little sister, had a fond memory:

_Flashback:_

D.W.: (looking at the berry bushes) Wow... those bushes can grow small fruit? (Jane and David nodded)

After reminiscing, the Read family were sad about what was going to happen.

Jane: Arthur, I know this is hard for you, and for the rest of us, but there isn't anything we can do about it. The farm just doesn't have the money to keep on going.

Arthur nodded, though sadly, because he felt that the berry farm was very important to Elwood City. But most of the town moved on when berries and other fruit was sold  
in more stores. He spend the night thinking about what he could do to save the berry farm.


	4. Chapter 4

The land developing team were now driving to the Elwood City Berry Farm in their silver limo. After parking the limo, Jackson and his crew walked inside the farm,  
where they were greeted by the workers.

Jeff: Hello. Did any of you need to buy something, or consider a tour of the farm?  
Jackson: Actually, we're here to talk to you about selling the berry farm to our company.  
Jeff/Will/Janice: (together) What?!  
Jackson: Let me explain. My name is Jackson Merrill, the head land developer of the Elwood City building company. These are some of my crew members who would be doing some construction on the property, assuming you sell it to us of course.

Will was unsure of what to do.

Will: I don't know about this.

Jackson: If you sell the farm to the building company, I guarantee that this area would get more attention from visitors that ever before.

Janice was also thinking about what to do in this situation.

Janice: How much are you offering to buy this farm?  
Jackson: I can give each of you $10,000.  
Will: Altogether, that would be $30,000 between the three of us. That's kind of cheap.  
Jackson: Well, it's a lot of money in this economy. I'm also willing to take care of the berry bushes and would give you a 10% profit on each of the berries the company sells. However, I will need to have each of you sign your names on this form, which I'll need to give to Elwood City's Mayor Hirsch for approval. The deal would wait until after the spring break week is over.

The farm workers then huddled together to discuss this situation, then make their decision.

Will: Well, okay I'm in.  
Jeff: So am I.  
Janice: Count me in.

The workers then signed their names on the form, then Jackson and the crew went back to their limo.

Jackson: Well, we did it. After spring break, the farm will be torn down and paved over for the new restaurant and resort. However, we'll need to keep the berry bushes  
intact, so that we could make more money selling berries.

The limo then drove away from the farm and back to the building company.


	5. Chapter 5

The date is now Monday, March 13. After getting some sleep, Arthur got up to look in the phone book for someone in the class who lived near the berry farm. He then went  
to the telephone and decided to call that classmate, Alex.

Arthur: Hello, is this Alex?  
Alex: Yes, this is him.  
Arthur: This is Arthur. I know we haven't talked to each other much outside of school, but there's something you need to know.  
Alex: What is it?  
Arthur: The berry farm near your house is closing down. I remembered visiting the farm a while back and finding their berries delicious.  
Alex: I know that. Before I worked there, I used to visit that farm on a regular basis. My parents often went there once a month to buy their berries. Unfortunately,  
before I got this call, we got a call from the workers of the berry farm. They've already sold the farm to the building company on the edge on town. When spring break  
is over, when the mayor approves it, the farm will officially belong to the building company. The workers would get a profit when berries are sold to other people,  
though, so it worked out okay for them.  
Arthur: We'll, I don't think it's a good idea to give the farm up. Alex, I think if my friends, and your neighbors work together, I think we could save the farm.  
Alex: First, I only know one of neighbors, my friend Murray. Second, the workers have said to me that the farm is not as popular as it used to be.  
Arthur: I believe the farm is important to Elwood City more than ever. It just needs some promotion to get back on top.  
Alex: I think that might work. Secretly, while I don't look happy while I'm working there with my father, the truth is, I actually love working at the berry farm.  
Arthur: So, why don't my friends and your neighbor meet together tomorrow to discuss plans.  
Alex: Gladly. So where will we meet you?  
Arthur: How about the Sugar Bowl tomorrow morning at 10:00am?  
Alex: Okay. See you tomorrow morning.

They both hung up their telephones. Alex goes over to Murray's house.

Alex: Murray, I got a great idea. One of my classmates, Arthur, called me and had this great idea to save the berry farm, if we work together!  
Murray: Believe it or not, Alex, when I heard that the workers didn't have the money to keep leasing the place, I had this same idea, only I had a friend come out here  
to help us. Additionally, me and Mommy made picket posters.  
Alex: Who is you friend who coming out here to help us?  
Murray: I sent my friend an e-mail. I can't tell you who my friend is right now, Alex, but tomorrow morning, come to my house and I show you.  
Alex. Arthur says we need to meet together at the Sugar Bowl by 10:00 tomorrow morning.  
Murray: Okay. We'll be ready.  
Alex: Also, the workers have already sold the farm to the Elwood City building tomorrow. We also have to convince the workers that the berry farm is still historic to this city.

Alex then leaves Murray's home and heads off to go to work at the farm, and be prepared for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, at Buster's house, he thought about seeing Marina again. He wouldn't admit it to his friends, but he had a small crush on her, and he wanted her to like him more than just a friend. Buster then called Marina on his telephone.

Marina: (on the other line) Hello?  
Buster: Hello, Marina, it's Buster. I was wondering... if you would like to hang out at the Mill Creek Mall with me today?  
Marina: I would like to. Where are we meeting Arthur and Francine?  
Buster: Actually, I was hoping it could be just the two of us today?  
Marina: (happy) Wow, Buster, I'm flattered that you want it to be just us. I'll meet you at the mall.  
Buster: Remember, meet me near the entrance of the mall.

Buster hung up, and thought be might be to dress nice for this outing. He took a shower, got dressed in one of his best shirt and sprayed his mom's  
cologne on himself. Bitzi, Buster's mother, actually saw him dressed like someone who was perfect.

Bitzi: Are you going on a date with a classmate?  
Buster: Actually, I'm going to spend time with a new friend of mine.  
Bitzi: Well, just don't get home too late.  
Buster then says goodbye to his mother, then went to the Mill Creek Mall to see Marina. He saw her outside, standing right by the entrance of the mall. Marina then  
felt Buster's shoulder, feeling his shirt.  
Marina: That's a great shirt you have on, Buster. I can't see, but I can tell how neat the fabric is by feeling it. You look sharp!  
Buster: So do you, Marina!

Buster and Marina then went to explore around the mall for the day. First they went to the Mega Kid clothing store, then browsed around David's Toys, then had lunch  
together at the Mill Creek Munch restaurant, stopped at Bruno's Music, and went to the Cinemas Mill Creek Mall 8 to see a comedy movie. After the movie, they both  
laughed because they had a lot of fun. Before he left on the date, Buster had found a pair of friendship rings in the closet. Other than his food collection, he  
sometimes also collected various knickknacks. He bought those rings cheap at a yard sale for that collection. However, he now thought there was someone special for him  
for give up one of those rings. After leaving the mall, Buster and Marina then walked to the World's End Park. Buster had brought Marina to the park because he had  
something important to tell her. They both sat down at a park bench, and Buster got up his courage to tell Marina what he had to say.

Buster: Marina, before Prunella went on her spring break trip, we didn't get to talk very often. However, we have seen each other on occasion, like when we did that  
yoga class at Prunella's house, and we had lunch with the gang at the Elwood City Picnic. Also, while I was on a world trip with my father, when I was in Alabama,  
I went to the Alabama School for the Blind, and met children who were blind, and learned a lot about it. My school won the contest for the best news story, thanks to  
you. This was the best spring break ever, and it's because I got to spend it with you, because I secretly had a crush on you. (Marina happily perks up) I had these  
two friendship rings in my closet. I'm wearing one of them right now. Would you like to feel it? (Marina nods, and feels Buster's middle finger with the ring in it)  
I have one for you, too. Move your finger so I can put it on you. (Marina moves her middle finger and Buster slips the ring on it) So, with all that said, Marina Datillo,  
would you be my girlfriend?  
Marina: Buster, there's something I also want to tell you. I could never see you, but I always could tell that you're friendly and a funny boy. And I hoped you wanted  
me to spend time with you as well, because during this spring break, I've also had a secret crush on you, and I was afraid how you would react. To answer your  
question... (crying, with tears of joy) Yes! Absolutely, Buster Baxter! I would love to be your girlfriend! (Marina hugs Buster with glee)

Both filled with happiness, Buster and Marina went to tell their families that they are in a relationship. When Marina told her mom, she congratulated her daughter.  
When Buster told Bitzi, she thought that was terrific. But she also had something else to say to him.

Bitzi: While you were out, Buster, Arthur called here about an important meeting you're doing at the Sugar Bowl at 10:00 tomorrow morning.  
Buster: Did he say what it was?  
Bitzi: He didn't, but I would suggest going there to see what it is.  
Buster: I'll get up early tomorrow and see what this is about.

Buster then went to bed, very happy that he got the girl of his dreams, and dreamed about what the next day would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday, March 14. At Alex's house, he was getting ready to go to the Sugar Bowl meeting with Murray. He wondered who Murray's mystery friend would be. Murray walked  
to Alex's house with his mystery friend, and knocked on the door. Alex opened the door and saw Murray with a familiar looking small pink lamb with a little pink bow.

Alex: Ovejita?!  
Ovejita:_ Hola!_ ("Hello!")

Alex & Ovejita then hug.

Alex: Ovejita, I'm happy and amazed you're here! Don't you have work to do on Sesame Street?  
Murray: Alex, the Sesame crew is off this spring break. I asked Ovejita if she was willing to visit me and help us save the berry farm. She said that Rosita was happy  
to know that she was going to help save a farm.  
Ovejita: _Si!_ ("Yes!")  
Murray: Ovejita here knows the name of the farm's berries in Spanish! She can teach you the Spanish language right now before we go to the Sugar Bowl.  
Alex: Well, okay. I'd like to see Ovejita teach me those words in person!  
Murray: Ovejita, I'm going to say the names of the berries in English, and you say them to Alex in Spanish! Are you ready? (Ovejita nods) Okay! Blueberry, strawberry,  
raspberry, boysenberry, gooseberry, blackberry.  
Ovejita: _El Arándano, La Fresa, La Frambuesa, Zarzamora, Grosellas, La Mora!_ ("Blueberry, strawberry, raspberry, boysenberry, gooseberry, blackberry!")

Alex and Murray looked at Ovejita, momentarily stunned...

Murray: (excited) Very good, Ovejita! Now let's go to the Sugar Bowl and meet up with the others.

Alex, Murray, and Ovejita then walked to the Sugar Bowl. While they were about a block away from the Sugar Bowl, the trio overheard Jackson talking with his crew when  
they passed the building company's limo on a side street.

Jackson: Well, guys, we did it. After the week is over, the mayor will sign the paper, and the farm is ours. The company will be demolishing the farm and putting in  
the resort and restaurant in its place. (The crew members nodded in agreement)  
Alex: We've got to save the farm before spring break is over! (both Murray and Ovejita agreed with this statement)

The three kids then approached at the Sugar Bowl at 9:47am, where Arthur was waiting for them.  
Alex: Arthur, long time no see!  
Arthur: Alex, wonderful to see you! (sees Murray and Ovejita) You two must be Alex's friends?  
Murray: (waves) Yes, I'm Murray, Alex's new neighbor as well, and this is Ovejita, my pet lamb who's visiting me from New York.  
Ovejita: _Hola, Arthur!_ ("Hello, Arthur!")  
Arthur: _"Hola"_ to you too, Murray and Ovejita.  
Just then, Francine enters the Sugar Bowl.  
Francine: Arthur, you told me to come here to the Sugar Bowl today at 10:00am, but I don't know why- (notices Alex, Murray & Ovejita) oh, hi there!  
(Alex, Murray, and Ovejita wave) Anyway, I don't know why you wanted me to come here.  
Arthur: I'll explain, but we need to wait for Buster to arrive before I explain what this is all about. I also told him to meet me here at 10:00am.  
Alex: (Looks at the Sugar Bowl's clock, which reads 10:01am) I guess he might be a little late.

It wasn't until 10:13am that Buster finally walked into the Sugar Bowl, with Marina walking beside him.

Arthur: Buster, where were you? We waited almost 15 minutes for you. I said yesterday that we were going to meet here at 10:00am.  
Buster: I'm sorry Buster, but I wanted to bring Marina along too, and while we were walking, I guess we got a little sidetracked.  
Francine: What's going on with you two?  
Buster/Marina: (happy) We're officially boyfriend and girlfriend! (both show their hands with their friendship rings)  
Francine: (laughs) I had a feeling you two loved each other, since I heard from one of my friends who works at the mall that he saw you two walking around the mall yesterday.  
Arthur: Well, anyway, this is Alex, our classmate who we don't regularly talk with, and his friends, Murray & Ovejita. (Alex, Murray & Ovejita wave again) We're all  
here because the Elwood City Berry Farm is about to be closed down, and we need to save it before the end of spring break. According to what I've read in the newspaper,  
the farm is closing down because of money problems.

Francine: I remember when I had a good time at the berry farm last year...

_Flashback:_

Francine was with her family, walking around and looking at all the berry bushes. She decided to taste each of the different berries that was on the bush.

Francine: (telling her family) I tasted all of the berries, and I think my favorite ones are the raspberries.

Francine's parents, Oliver and Laverne, bought a case of raspberries for Francine, and a case of strawberries for the rest of the family.

_In the present:_

Buster: I also had one of my best days on the farm!

_Flashback:_

Buster is eating a mountainful of different berries on the farm.

_In the present:_

Buster: I ended up getting sick that day, but these berries tasted so sweet, juicy and delicious that it was a great memory for me. I have to ask, Muffy and her family  
are rich. Couldn't we just call the Crosswires, and ask them to help the workers take care of this?  
Arthur: I tried that last night. Unfortunately, Bailey told me that they on vacationing in Crown City this week.  
Francine: So, what do we do now?  
Alex: While, we were walking here, we passed by a limo, and heard a worker from the building company says that the company will demolish the farm to build a resort  
and restaurant. So the workers ended up selling the berry farm.  
Arthur: Oh, no!  
Alex: Yes, it happened. But, we need to help revive the farm to tourists, because these are the best berries in Elwood City has to offer.  
Arthur: I agree. I had my mother drive me to the berry farm last night so I could pick up a box of berries for you to try. (Arthur then opened the box of berries)  
Would anyone like to sample?

The kids then each took and tasted a berry. Buster picked a strawberry, Francine picked a blackberry, Marina picked a blueberry, and Ovejita took a gooseberry.  
Each ofthem tasted the berry they were holding in their hands. They all agreed that it was the best tasting berry they ever had, especially Ovejita.

Ovejita: _Delicioso!_ ("Delicious!)

Francine: I absolutely think the farm should stay open.  
Buster: They need to keep selling these berries.  
Marina: I agree. I'm definitely going to help with this plan! (Buster blushes a bit)  
Arthur: Okay, lets meet again on Thursday to discuss more plans. Think about what ideas you have to revive the farm.

Everyone then went to enjoy their day off, while Alex went back to the berry farm to start work with his father.


	8. Chapter 8

It is now Wednesday, March 15. The kids are working on their ideas separately. Alex, Murray, and Ovejita are making flyers to send out, while Arthur and Francine are  
making posters to promote the farm, while Buster and Marina are on the library's computer doing contact e-mails to their friends, classmates and other city-goers to visit  
the farm. On Thursday, March 16, they all met up again at the Sugar Bowl.

Arthur: Hello, guys. What ideas did you guys decide yesterday on how to save the berry farm.  
Alex: We think we should advertise the farm by handing out flyers.  
Buster: We went on the computer and contacted as many people in Elwood City as we could.  
Francine: We all made posters to promote the farm.  
Arthur: Those are all great ideas. We think we should combine our efforts!  
Murray: Yes, it would be a good plan!  
Ovejita:_ Fantástico!_ ("Fantastic!")  
Marina: I hear it's spectacular!

Everyone then socialized with each other. Alex wanted to talk to Marina, since he isn't sure he's seen her at his school before, even though she was a grade above  
the others.

Alex: Hello there, Marina, I suppose you a new student at Lakewood Elementary, since I haven't seen you there yet.  
Marina: (laughs) Yes, I've recently transferred to Lakewood, from Mighty Mountain, the rival school.  
Alex: (a little stunned) Wait, what?!  
Marina: I said, I used to go to Mighty Mountain Elementary School before transferring to Lakewood.  
Alex: (amazed) Wow, that's amazing!  
Marina: You don't mind that I used to be in a rival school?  
Alex: When our school had that huge fire sometime ago, your school opened up to all of us. So no, I don't mind.  
Marina: I've heard about that. (solemnly) I'm really sorry about what happened to all of you at Lakewood.  
Arthur: Thank you, Marina.  
Francine: I'm glad we got through that event.  
Buster: It's too bad the berry farm might close down for good, though.

Alex then thought of a way to save the farm. Suddenly, he had a plan...

Alex: I have another idea. Murray, Ovejita and I will go to the mayor's office at town hall and see what we can do  
Francine: Well, I guess we had better be getting ready to campaign for the berry farm. Let's go!

Everyone walked out of the Sugar Bowl, and got ready to fight to save the farm.

Meanwhile, Alex, Murray and Ovejita were heading to City Hall to see the city's Mayor Hirsch. After several hours of waiting in the lobby, they were finally called up  
to state their case to the mayor. After explaining the situation to Mayor Hirsch, the trio then asked if the farm could stay in business.

Ovejita:_ Que pasa?_ ("What's happening?")  
Mayor Hirsch: Well, if the building company has the permit for the farm, I would have to sign it to make it official.  
Alex: Oh.  
Hirsch: However, there is a way that the farm can stay open.  
Murray: What is it?  
Hirsch: On the last day of spring break, the farm would have to sell everything that's in the store. If that happens, I might not sign it over to the building company. But it's unlikely that is going to happen.  
Alex: (smiles) I think you'll be very surprised. Thanks for the advice, Mayor Hirsch!

The trio then walked back home to continue their campaign work for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday, March 16. Arthur, Francine, Buster, and Marina met up again at the Sugar Bowl that afternoon, but without Alex, Murray and Ovejita.

Buster: Are you guys okay with us together, despite the fact that we are both from different schools?  
Arthur: Two days ago, I did see you two blushing a bit before you came in here, before I knew what was happening.  
Francine: Also, you two kind of look cute together. (giggles)  
Arthur: What Francine means is, yes, absolutely.

Buster and Marina hugged each other with happiness.

Buster: I_ am_ wondering with Alex, Murray, and Ovejita are.  
Arthur: Maybe there still working on the campaign.  
Francine: Let's go to Alex's house and see what's happening.

The four kids then leave the Sugar Bowl, then they make their way to Alex's house. Meanwhile, Alex was in his room thinking about what to do about the situation of how they could get a big crowd of townsfolk  
at the berry farm. Just then, Murray and Ovejita came over to see him.

Murray: Alex, we were worried about you.  
Alex: Sorry, Murray, Ovejita, I just have a bit of stress, wondering if this is going to work out. I asked for a day off today from working to be involved with this campaign.

Outside, the gang were just walking up to Alex's house. Before they knocked on his door, they were listening in on the conversation. Ovejita then does something she  
hasn't done once before on the show Sesame Street: speak English.

Ovejita: Alex, things will be okay. I believe_ all_ the berries in the farm will be sold by Sunday night!

Both Murray and Alex were surprised to hear Ovejita speak English.

Murray: Ovejita, why happened you spoke English before?  
Ovejita: Because Murray, it wasn't really until Rosita took me to an English class at her school. After several classes, I have been speaking English fluently. (looks at Alex) Yes, us kids also do school stuff during filming on Sesame Street.  
Alex: I'm just worried that things could go wrong.  
Ovejita: I think with me and Murray at the farm, things could go right!  
Murray: Ovejita is right about this, Alex. I think you'll be very surprised indeed...

Just then, everybody heard a knock on the door. Alex opened it, and there stood the gang. He saw the gang at the door.

Alex: I assume you all were standing there the whole time, and overheard our conversation, did you? (Everybody nods)  
Buster: Yes, we did.  
Marina: I think Murray and Ovejita are correct. I suggest we have them appear at the farm as special guests people would meet!

Alex thought that because both Murray and Ovejita were celebrities, he could understand where Marina was coming from...

Alex: (exclaims) I think you might have the best idea. Marina! We can have a special meet-and-greet for my two famous friends at the farm!  
Marina: Terrific!

Marina held out her hand to Alex, and he shakes her hand.

Marina: Now, you don't know me enough yet. I'm not just blind, I'm also an excellent soccer player and a gymnast.  
Buster: She also can do yoga poses perfectly.  
Marina: (blushing) Awww... thanks Buster. Alex, I would like to challenge your friends to a soccer game with me and my friends.  
Alex: Well, I don't have to go to work today. I guess we can play one game.  
Marina: I brought my soccer home with a beeper in it. This is so I can hear where the ball is.  
Ovejita: _Vamanos!_ ("Come on!") Let's go!  
The kids where to Alex's yard to play soccer: It was Alex's team (himself, Murray and Ovejita) vs. Marina's team. (herself, Arthur, Francine, & Buster) Despite being blind, Marina showed Alex and his team that she was a excellent soccer player. On the last play, the score was tied 3-3. Marina did a terrific move where she faked out Alex, and scored the winning goal for her team.  
Murray: I guess we need more practice before we play another game.  
Ovejita:_ Si, Murray._ ("Yes, Murray.")  
Alex: That was a good game, guys. Now to have to get to the berry farm for work. We've got a big weekend coming up, because this is our last chance to save the berry farm. I hope you all get a good night's rest tonight, because we'll need it.  
While Alex went off to work, the others went home to prepare their plans and work hard to keep the berry farm from closing down.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next few days, the gang had to get to work to help the berry farm. On Thursday, March 17, they send out flyers Alex, Murray and Ovejita made to lots of people.  
On Friday, March 18, they planted the posters Arthur and Francine made on many tourist stops throughout the city. On Saturday, March 18, Buster and Marina decided to  
call everybody they knew to come to the berry farm on telephone, since they already tried computer e-mails. On that day, the kids asked their friends and their families  
to visit the berry farm for the last time, the next day. It is Sunday, March 19, the last day the berry farm would be open, unless a miracle happened. The farm then opens  
its doors. The workers are reminiscing on old memories.

Jeff: Yes, we've definitely made some tourists happy by offering them to taste our farm's berries.  
Janice: Unfortunately, this looks like the last roundup. Basically the whole shop would be sold to the building company, with the mayor's signature, and whatever they  
do with it will be up to them. We need to sell everything in the store to extend the lease. But it's likely not going to happen.

At that moment, there were a group of people coming into the berry farm: Alex, Arthur, Buster, Francine, Marina, Murray and their families, with Ovejita walking behind them.

Alex: We're ready to get to work.

All the families walked around to look at the berries, then look at the berry cases that they want to get because they were farm-grown and not store bought. Jane bought  
a case of blueberries...

Jane: Even my father would be jealous of how great these blueberries were!

David bought a case of raspberries...

David: I think this time, I'll make them in a cake!

Bitzi bought a case of gooseberries...

Bitzi: I don't think me and Buster ever tried gooseberries before.

Francine's parents, Oliver and Laverne each bought a case of strawberries...

Oliver: The farm's strawberries are often in The Strawberry Festival each year!  
Laverne: (sad) This might be the last time we have them.

Marina's mom, Mrs. Datillo bought a case of blackberries...

Mrs. Datillo: I tell you, these blackberries look delicious!

Kerry bought cases of boysenberries, blueberries and raspberries...

Kerry: I bought the boysenberries because my son likes them, the blueberries are his pet lamb's berries, and the raspberries are my favorite.  
Murray: Yes, I taste-tested each berry this week, and it was the boysenberries that I loved the best!

D.W. was looking over at the berry bushes and showed the father the strawberry bush.

D.W.: Could you get me some strawberries?

David then bought D.W. a case of strawberry case to take home.

Katherine, Francine's older sister, also looked at the berry bushes outside.

Katherine: I definitely need to see if they had any berry seeds here, so I could grow these at our apartment!

Mr. Barrington: I definitely am going to miss this berry farm so much. Believe me, Alex, your great-great-grandfather first opened this berry farm in 1907. I printed  
out information about the farm, and our family history was involved in it. (Alex is surprised)

Alex: (walks up to Will, Jeff & Janice) Listen, I just found out about my family history. Back in 1907, my great-great-grandfather was the first owner of this farm. I  
never knew about that until now.

Just then, there was a huge crowd from outside the farm. A lot of the people outside showed up because of the advertising flyers and computer e-mails online. The whole gang of Arthur's friends showed up: Alan (The Brain), Binky, Sue Ellen, Muffy, (who just returned from vacation with her parents) Fern, George, Maria, and their families. Also in the huge crowd were Mr. Ratburn, Grandma Thora, Ms. Turner, (the librarian), and many more, respectfully. Practically many cases of berries were being bought and sold. The folks wanted to explore the berry bushes, and also taste-tested the farm's berries and mixed-berry smoothies. They were so tasty,  
some folks bought more than one case of berries, which definitely helped the farm. Meanwhile, Jackson Merrill and his four crew members where talking to Mayor Hirsch if the berry farm was finished. Meanwhile, folks kept gathering to buy cases of berries they want. In fact, it got so packed some people had to wait outside until it was clear enough for them to come in. Also the whole farm ran out of berries before they could buy any.  
Those people told the workers to please get another shipment of berries as soon as possible. By the end of the day, the workers could afford to pay for a lease in keep the farm in business longer. However, it also depends what Mayor Hirsch would do...


	11. Chapter 11

It was now 6:00pm. Mayor Hirsch, Jackson Merrill, and the building crew members were with everyone in the store. They were talking about the status of the farm.

Mayor Hirsch: Well, you guys certainly sold out the farm on your last day. I just talked with the building company and I made a decision... to not hand the berry  
farm over to the building company. (smiles, and turns to Jeff, Will and Janice. Also, Jackson and his crew walked out of the farm, disappointed that the berry farm  
was still going to be in business) You have shown that this farm still has some spark to it. Promoting nostalgia could  
bring folks back here. I'll willing to extend the lease on the berry farm if you three will sign the new deal. (shows the contract)

Jeff, Will and Janice read the whole contract in fine print. Now they were deciding what to do. Alex spoke up while they were reading it...

Alex: I feel like this berry farm is important to not just myself, but also the town.  
Marina: (smiling, in agreement)I also don't think you guys should give up on the berry farm and close it down. There's lots of people in Elwood City that still love your berries. After knowing about the history of the farm, this farm was built in 1907, and it's the year 2017. This means that it's been here for 110 years. After being there that long, Do you really want this historic farm to be demolished, and leave this area to be paved over by the building company?  
Voice Outside: That is correct, Marina.

Marina: Prunella? Is that you?  
Prunella: Yes, it is.  
Marina: Where did you and your family go for spring break?  
Wanda: Believe it or not, Marina, we ended up staying in the shack of the outdoor berry bush yard.  
Murray: Wait just a minute, how come I haven't seen you guys here, since we've been here, since I came here a few times this week? Also, why did you guys not show up  
until just now?  
Rubella: We've mostly been at City Hall talking to the mayor and convincing him to let the berry farm workers try to keep the farm in business.  
Prunella: The mayor said that if the workers could get the sales up for the farm by the end of the week, he might extend the lease, though he also stated that it  
wasn't possible for it to happen. I had Alex and his father not tell anyone what we were doing here, because the truth is, I would feel a bit embarassed if anyone  
who knew me found out my mother used to work here.  
Buster: Prunella, your mother used to work here?  
Wanda: (giggles) I didn't just work here. For a while, this place was temporarily re-named "Wanda's Berry Farm" because I kept the farm workers in line.  
Prunella: However we can now say that that the farm sold out and the workers could extend the lease if they want to.  
Will, Jeff, and Janice thought about this for a moment. Everyone loved the berry farm, some of the customers told them they would come back soon. In addition, some of  
those customers ended up asking for a new shipment because their favorite kind of berries sold out. The workers looked at each other, and chose to sign the contract  
for a extended lease for the farm.  
Rubella: (looks to the gang) You guys should be very proud of yourselves, because your helping the farm gain a new resurgence in popularity is the main reason the  
berry bushes will continue to grow!

The kids were indeed proud of the farm's success.

Marina: (smiling) I think this berry farm would be a huge success outside Elwood City, and I bet you wouldn't give it up.  
Will: Well, I don't know about that.  
Jeff: It's a possibility.  
Janice: We'll be closed for a few days to stock up the shelves, but we'll be open right up again after that. I hope this success does continue!

The kids then congratulated each other, then said goodbye to the berry farm workers, and went outside. As they start walking back home separately, Ovejita then forgot  
something very important...

Ovejita: Oh, I forgot! I have to be back in New York City tomorrow because were back to filming new episode of Sesame Street! I been so busy helping the berry farm  
that I forgot to schedule a flight back! Could you ask Mayor Hirsch if there's any flights to New York tonight?

Alex and Murray then went to talk to Mayor Hirsch, and they came back with good news...

Alex: You're in luck! There's a flight departing from Elwood City to New York at 9:00pm tonight! You'll be back to work in time. But you have to get ready right now.

Ovejita: _Fantástico!_ ("Fantastic!")

Alex, Murray and Ovejita then got into Mayor Hirsch's car to get home. Also, Arthur then realized something...

Arthur: Oh no, I also forgot something! I forgot to write my paper about what I did on spring break!  
Buster/Francine: So did we!  
Arthur: (sadly) We're definitely going to fail.

Just then, Arthur had an idea. He informed Buster and Francine that they all did something epic during their Spring Break: saved the Elwood City Berry Farm! Arthur  
suggested that separately, the three of them could write the report about the berry farm, and how they worked to help save it. They all headed home to get started.  
Meanwhile, at Murray's house, Alex, Kerry, and Murray helped Ovejita packed her things and got ready to say goodbye to her.

Murray: Well, Ovejita, you're all ready.  
Alex: We like to thank you for your help saving the berry farm.  
Ovejita: _De nada, mi amigos!_ ("You're welcome, my friends!")  
Murray: Will you come back to visit us soon?  
Ovejita: Yes, I definitely will come back to visit!  
Alex: (horn honks outside) Ovejita, I think it's time to go now.  
Murray: Send me a message when you return to Sesame Street!  
Ovejita: I'll reply as soon as I can._ Adios!_ ("Goodbye!")  
Alex/Murray: _Adios!_

Alex, Murray and Ovejita have one group hug goodbye. The horn honks again, and Ovejita heads into Mayor Hirsch's car to the airport, waving to Alex and Murray from the  
car window. Alex and Murray waved back.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Monday, March 13, the day that school was back in session. In Mr. Ratburn's class at Lakewood, Arthur, Buster and Francine went up to read their spring break  
reports together. They had to each read what they wrote together before school. They decided to read the report together as a team, even though they weren't assigned  
to work together. However, after the trio read their report about how they saved the berry farm, the students clapped tremendously for the group, but the biggest  
applause came from Alex. Mr. Ratburn was happy for their efforts.

Mr. Ratburn: I'm glad you had a nice spring break, you guys. Well done on your essays. You guys get an A+ for your assignments and your efforts to do something good.  
Arthur/Buster/Francine: Hooray!

It was the end of school. Alex went back home to see Murray waiting for him.

Murray: Hello, Alex. How have you been?  
Alex: I had a big day at school. Arthur, Buster and Francine got an A+ for their essays! And the best pair of it is that they mentioned that I had a hand in saving  
the farm!  
Murray: So, did you get an A+ too?  
Alex: Unfortunately, no. I ended up getting an A- for my essay because of the fact that I wasn't included in the group. But I still did a good job with it.  
Murray: That's good to hear.  
Alex: By the way, did Ovejita already left an e-mail message for you.  
Murray: Yes, she did. She said that she happy to be back at Sesame Street and working with the cast and crew.  
Alex: Good for her. Also, what school did your mom put you into?  
Murray: Glenbrook Academy.  
Alex: (stunned) Oh, really?  
Murray: The kids there are really nice, and I got to play tag with my new classmates during recess. (says jokingly) You're not upset at 'me attending a rival school,  
are you, Alex?  
Alex: (smiles, and laughs) It doesn't matter what school you attend, you will always be my best friend. (Alex and Murray then hug)  
Murray: I'll see you later. I'm going to visit the berry farm.  
Alex: You're going to the berry farm again?  
Murray: Well, since we visited the farm often during spring break, and then helped saved it... I've kind of grown to love it. I know what I'm going to do today,  
pick different kinds of berries from the berry bushes.

As Murray was about to leave, Alex follows him.

Alex: Wait, Murray. I think I'll also go to the berry farm, too. I want to try their smoothies one more time.

Alex and Murray laughed together, then both kids started walking toward the berry farm.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur and his friends were walking toward his house.

Arthur: This was the best Spring Break ever!  
Buster: I ended up getting a girlfriend!  
Francine: And best of all, Mr. Ratburn gave us no homework tonight. This means we could play soccer at the park. Let me go and get my soccer ball, and I'll see you guys  
at the park!

Francine then ran back to her apartment to get her soccer ball. Buster then spoke up...

Buster: I'll meet you at the park, Arthur. I have to get something too.  
Arthur then went to the park to wait for his friends. Meanwhile, Buster ran back home to get something when he saw someone familiar by his house, with her best friend.

Buster: Marina? Prunella?  
Marina/Prunella: Hi, Buster!  
Buster: (happily) What are you two doing here?  
Prunella: Marina wanted to see you.  
Marina: I was wondering if you and your friends would like to play a game of soccer against us?  
Buster: Really? (sadly) I figured that once you and Prunella got back together, you would forget about me.  
Marina: (laughs) Buster, did you think that I'd forget about my boyfriend? (held out her hand to show her friendship ring) I can't see you, but I would still remember  
you. Also, Prunella and I are still inseparable, but I also want to spend time with you, too.  
Buster: Wow! (glows in amazement)  
Prunella: Also, I wanted to say thank you and the others for saving what my mother worked for. She, and all the workers of the berries would also like to give thanks  
to you and your friends, and especially you, Marina, for basically making the berry farm popular again. (looks at Marina) There are still people waiting on a new case  
of berries when the shop opens again. Mom just told me this morning about this. I guess after all of what happened after Spring Break, I'm not embarrassed anymore to  
know that my family worked at the berry farm. (smiling happily)  
Marina: So, now you guys ready to play soccer at the park, because I would like to challenge my boyfriend in a rematch! (smiles jokingly)  
Buster: Definitely! Francine's getting her soccer back, and we'll met her and Arthur at the park. But I need to get something first. (walks into his house)  
Prunella and Marina waited outside for Buster. After a minute, Buster came outside with a case of blueberries.  
Buster: I want to bring these to the park in case me or any of my friends get hungry. My mother still has one more case of berries left.  
Prunella: Things at the farm would certainly be different now. Now, are we all ready to play soccer at the park?  
Buster: (smiles) I don't think my girlfriend will have the same luck she did at the last soccer game she played!  
Everyone laughed. Buster took Marina's hand, held it, and then he, Marina, and Prunella went to the park to play soccer with  
Arthur and Francine. The gang, along with Alex, Murray and Ovejita had saved the Elwood City Berry Farm, and thanks to them  
promoting it, the farm's business was better than it ever was before!

**The End**


End file.
